April 8, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The April 8, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on April 8, 2013 at Izod Center in East Rutherford, New Jersey. This was the Raw after WrestleMania 29. Episode summary Daniel Bryan vs Big E. Langston It was hardly the grand debut Big E Langston had hoped for when he stepped into the ring for his first sanctioned match at WrestleMania 29, suffering a tag team defeat to Team Hell No alongside Dolph Ziggler. But time heals all wounds, and the colossus found vindication the next night on Raw, defeating the de facto hero of the previous night’s contest in Daniel Bryan. The submission technician brought MetLife Stadium to its feet the previous night when he scored the deciding pinfall (not to mention vindication from the previous year), but the next night belonged entirely to Big E. Bryan battered his monstrous opponent with everything he had, but Langston simply powered through the veteran’s offense, tossing Bryan over the ropes before plowing him into the mat with the Big Ending for a bone-shattering pinfall. Alberto Del Rio vs Dolph Ziggler Much like the colors of Old Glory herself, Jack Swagger refused to run after Alberto Del Rio forced him to submit on The Grandest Stage of Them All, retaining his World Heavyweight Title in the process. The self-professed “Real American” did bring some backup for himself, however, when he faced The Pride of Mexico in a rematch on Raw: Zeb Colter. The former No. 1 contender and his curmudgeonly counselor put up a strong fight in a Handicap Match, but Del Rio triumphed again — not without emerging somewhat worse for wear. And that’s when the man who so often invoked “destiny” during his rise to prominence would soon feel the sting of fortune’s vindictive side. With Del Rio hobbled by his opponents, a familiar promise to “show the world” roared through the loudspeakers and Dolph Ziggler struck, redeeming his battered Money in the Bank contract to make quick work of Del Rio and seize — at long, hard-earned last — the World Heavyweight Championship for his own. Tons of Funk & The Funkadactyls vs Team Rhodes Scholars & The Bella Twins They didn’t get to throw down at WrestleMania 29, but Tons of Funk & The Funkadactyls took the extra day’s preparation and put it to good use against their intended opponents, Team Rhodes Scholars & The Bella Twins, in an 8-Person Mixed Tag Team Match. The big men and their booty-shaking valets triumphed over the brainiacs and The Bellas, putting their coordinated power strikes to good use against the scrappier Scholars in a tightly contested, highly unorthodox rumble. With each Superstar and Diva getting a piece of the fray, the two tag teams rocked and rolled their way through the IZOD Center, but the big men triumphed with a double splash on an overmatched Sandow for their long-awaited victory. Consider it proof that funk’s roll cannot be stopped, merely delayed. Results * Singles Match Big E. Langston (w/ Dolph Ziggler & AJ Lee) defeated Daniel Bryan (w/ Kane) * Singles Match for the World Heavyweight Championship Dolph Ziggler (w/ Big E. Langston & AJ Lee) defeated Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) to win the World Heavyweight Championship * 8-Man Mixed Tag Team Match: Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay & Tensai) & The Funkadactyls (Cameron & Naomi) defeated Team Rhodes Scholars (Damien Sandow & Cody Rhodes) & The Bella Twins (Nikki Bella & Brie Bella) Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:WWE television episodes